The Sleepover
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Alex and Dipper spend a sleepover watching scary movies. Oneshot. Takes place after The Shifter in the Shack.


Dipper and Alex were sitting in Stan's chair in the Mystery Shack living room, with a blanket on top of them, and a bowl of chips on their laps. They were watching the 24/7 Movie channel on the old TV, waiting for the horror movie block.

"This was a much better idea than camping out." Alex said, taking a sip of her soda. "No creepy old shacks or shapeshifters."

"Yeah." Dipper agreed. "But I wish they'd turn down the music." He nodded towards the stairwell to the attic, where Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda were blasting one of Sev'ral Times' songs and scream-singing along.

"How often do they have sleepovers?" Alex asked, turning back to Dipper.

"Every other day, almost. Stan doesn't care when they have it. He's always got stuff to do." He replied. "And it never involves the shack, oddly enough."

"So you don't know what he does when he leaves?"

"Nope. But I want to find out. I'm surprised he's not here right now." He laughed a little as he nodded to the TV, where _The Duchess Approves_ was finishing up.

"This is his favorite movie?" Alex giggled. "Wow."

Once the movie had ended, a small promo came on announcing that it was time for the nighttime horror movie block, and that the first movie would be _Attack of the Nachos_. At this, Alex pushed the bowl of chips, which happened to be cheesy nacho chips, towards Dipper.

"What? You think this movie is actually going to be scary enough to make you afraid of nachos?" he laughed.

"You never know. It might be like this movie called _The Bunnies _that I saw. I thought it would be a cute movie about cute bunnies. But it was actually about how some killer bunnies took over a whole town." She said. "I had rabbit related nightmares for a whole month. I couldn't even look at one without screaming."

"It was that scary?"

"Yup. Which is why I'm not taking any chances with the nachos."

After a few minutes of it, they found that the movie was not nearly as scary as she thought it might be.

"This movie is cheesier than the nachos we're eating." Dipper said, laughing.

"You said it. A bunch of nachos start taking revenge on humans for crushing them. How stupid!" Alex agreed.

_Crunch._

They turned to see that the sound had come from Soos, who upon entering the room, had accidentally stepped on a nacho that had fallen to the floor. They looked and one another, and then Dipper turned to Soos and said, in a panicked voice,

"Oh no! You stepped on a nacho, Soos!"

"Yeah. I do that all the time, dudes. What's wrong?" Soos replied.

"Don't you know? The nachos take revenge on people who step on them!" Alex cried, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Dude, really?! Then the things I've heard about the nacho revolutions are true!"

"You bet they are! Run Soos! Before the nachos get you!" Dipper cried.

At this, Alex began throwing a few nachos at Soos, who screamed and ran out of the room. The two laughed, high-fiving after he was gone.

"That was sweet." Alex said.

"Yeah it was!" Dipper nodded.

They continued watching the lame movie. As they did, Dipper suddenly realized something.

"You know, now that I think about it…one of these nachos could be…_him_." His eyes widened slightly.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Bill."

"Bill? Who's he?"

"He's this demon triangle guy that got into Stan's mind once to try and steal the combination to his safe." Dipper explained, showing her Bill's page in Journal #3.

Alex pulled a nacho from the bowl and placed it over Bill's picture. It was a perfect fit.

"So…Stan's mind was attacked by a demon nacho?" she laughed.

"He wasn't a nacho. He was just a triangle guy." Dipper frowned.

"Ok, a triangle guy. Well…it sounds weird."

"It was! He's dangerous, see? The book says not to summon him at all costs!"

"Is he planning on coming after you or Stan again?"

"I don't know. He said he would be watching us."

"Okay…well, since the next movie coming on is _Attack of the Nachos 2_, we should probably change the channel. I'm not in the mood for more evil nachos." Alex said, grabbing the remote and beginning to flip through channels. She stopped on a different movie channel, which had its own horror block. The current movie was _Night of the Living Teddy Bear_.

"Ok, this sounds worse than the nachos." Dipper folded his arms and leaned back. "Are you sure there isn't another movie channel we can watch?"

"Let me check…" Alex said as she began looking for the remote. She found that it had slid off the chair and was now on the floor in front of the TV. She got up and went to grab it, and upon looking up at the movie, screamed and ran back and jumped onto the chair before covering herself up with the blanket. She knocked down the nachos in the process.

Dipper, who had been reaching for his soda at the time and hadn't been paying much attention to the movie, looked to see what had scared her. In seconds, he was under the blanket with her, clinging to her as she clung to him.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep tonight." He said, shuddering.

"It's not like we needed to or anything." Alex added.

After a few minutes, they decided to start watching the movie again, hoping that the worst of it was over.

It wasn't.

They decided to just try to watch the movie, covering their eyes when anything too horrifying to handle happened. Soos came in to check on them for a moment, but was scared away not by the movie, but by the nachos all over the floor.

"The nacho revolution is at hand!" he screamed, running past Stan, who had just come in with some pizzas for the sleepovers.

"Crazy…" Stan muttered as he walked over to his chair. "Pizza." He said, placing the box on the two youngsters' laps.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper said quietly and nervously.

"What's wrong with you kids? You two and Soos look scared to death."

"Movie." Alex said, nodding to the TV. "Killer teddy bear."

"Killer teddy bear?" Stan looked at the TV. "Oh; you're watching horror flicks." He sighed. "Then why is Soos screaming about nachos?"

They didn't answer; instead, they began to hug each other as the evil teddy bear came onscreen again.

"Yeesh…the stuff you kids watch nowadays. I'll never understand it." Stan rolled his eyes as he headed up to the attic to give Mabel and her friends the other pizza.


End file.
